


Nephalem

by A_Daydreamers_Day



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Daydreamers_Day/pseuds/A_Daydreamers_Day
Summary: *My version of what I wanted season 4 to be like.*Selena had been different growing up, her and her mother had be involved with magic all her life but one tragic night takes away everything she every known and loved. Until she met Hayley and the rest of the Mikaelson family. Once she meets Kol there's something familiar about him that draws her close to him. She knows she's different from every witch the exist but she doesn't understand why and why she's so important to the Mikaelsons boys, mostly Kol and Klaus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this story a while ago and posted it on Wattpad but I had taken it down from there since I didn't like the way Wattpad had been. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

“Poor things. I know they’ve all done bad things in the past but they didn’t deserve this, not only that but to the man that saved him when he was young, saved him from getting abused and being a slave, who gave him a home, a family, loved and cared for him, even if he didn’t show it, like he was his own son then brother as he got older. To the women he loved ever since he was a boy, the women he was going to ran away with, lived happily ever after, the one that showed him love and was there for him even when he was evil, mean, heartless, and willing to give up everything to be with him. The man that taught him to read, write, and been there and gave him advice and help him. I know he is mad and hurt about what happened to Davina, but so is he. I mean he was in love with Davina and he lost her too, do you think he had a choice, he tries so hard to not hurt her, to listen to them but they magic was too powerful and too strong for him to handle,” I said as I looked at Kol, then looked at Freya, “and to the girl that helped him and…..well he really didn’t know her that well, but still it makes no sense why he would do that. And if he is willing to do this to them, who knows what he’s doing to Niklaus, Hayley.”

“I know Selena, it’s just he’s hurt and in pain,” Hayley said as she looked at the half-dead Elijah and moved his hair to the side of his face.

“Yeah I know, so is…..or was Kol but did he drink that bottle and become this monster vampire and bite people that love him and care for him and bite Camille, which had caused her to die with no cure….no, he may have killed that witch but that’s it,” I respond as I went back to my spell searching, “anyway are you going to keep looking at your lover boy or help look for a spell to undo this and that bloody bite, because all these books are bullshit.”

“First of all, I wasn’t staring at my “lover boy”, I was just moving his hair,” Hayley said as she walked towards me and grabbed a book and started looking through it.

“That’s bullshit Hayley, and we both know that you're in love with him, even Hope knows this and she’s 7,” I said as I looked through my book in my hand, “okay I think I found some spells that would work….maybe.”

“Maybe, it’s always maybe with those books,” Hayley said as she places the book on the table, “we’ve been trying for 5 years to help them.”

“Hayley I know I’ve been there with you but our only problem is finding a spell that would work because no one in history has faced a creature like Marcel, and I’m so sorry it’s taking so long, but remember I’m here for you and so is Hope, now I only got two spells left that I think can work and if they don’t work then I don’t know,” I said as I looked at her in the eyes.

“I know Selena, but it’s just that Hope has been asking about them again, you know how it hurts to hear her ask about them and I’m knowing that no matter what I do, I can’t bring back our family,” Hayley said.

“I know Hayley, but it’s only about 9 almost 10 in the morning. Hope is going to be up soon you know you have to teach her how to fight today,” I said.

“Yeah I know,’Hayley said, “you know something Selena, I’m glad I found you, thank you for everything.”

“No problem, no get out, I have work to do,” I said, “and you have work too, now go!”

“Okay I’m going, you don’t have to so pushy,” Hayley said as I pushed her.

“Whatever now go,” I said and with that Hayley left and went to train Hope. Once she was out of the house, I started getting ready for the spell. I got out some white candles, and place them around the coffin with the lids open to where you can see all of them. Then I grabbed a stool and sat in the middle, where Kol and Freya were to my left and Elijah, and Rebekah was to my right. Then I reread the instructions for Angel's song.

“Okay this is easy,” I said as I finish reading the instruction,”okay, now just breath...this is going to work….I think.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow that was beautiful Selena, what was that and all of this,” Hope said as she entered the room.

“Oh that’s nothing sweetie, I’m just trying a spell. It’s called Angel’s Song, it’s where you just sing what you want, and where you treat your voice like your problems and the melody is your friend. I was hoping that this spell would help them……..but nothing has happened,” I said as I turned to Hope, “anyway shouldn’t you be with your mom learning how to fight young lady.”

“I know but I don’t train today so I was hiding from my mom, which isn’t easy to do, and come here when I heard you sing, so I stayed here,” Hope said as she was walking to Rebekah, “Selena do you really think you can help them. Not that I don’t think you can’t but it's-”

“I know Hope it’s been 5 years since the bite happen but I think I can help them, I just know I can but I haven’t been able to find the right spell that would work,” I said as I walk behind Hope, “now let’s go and get you to your mom, before she kills us both for you making her search for you.”

“Oh it’s too late for that Selena,” Hayley said, “now Hope let’s go you have training.”

“But why mom? I wanna stay with Selena and watch her do magic,” Hope said as she walked to my side as we looked at Hayley.

“How about this Hope we have Selena join us today because let’s be honest Selena needs to know how to fight,” Hayley said as she walked up to me and Hope.

“Yeah talk about me like I’m not here,” I said sarcastically, “go head it’s no problem. And Hayley I do know how to fight thank you very much, I just chose not to.”

“Come on Selena, please for me. Just join us today, and you know mom didn’t mean it, right,” Hope said as she looked at me.

“Yeah I know, but I’ll join you guys today and today only, okay,” I said as I walked out the door, “are you guys coming or what?”

“Okay Selena we are just doing training in the backyard, okay,” Hayley said as we walked out of the house.

“Yeah I know, now let’s hurry up I have one more spell let to try,” I said as I got outside.

“Okay, let’s start then,” Hayley said once we were in very back, “okay begin.” But 25...maybe 30 minutes we were done with training, while we were training I may have sliced my hand opens on my palm.

“Okay, I think I’m good for today. I’m going back to try the other spell,” I said as I headed back to the house.

“Okay good luck,” Hayley said as I continued walking. Once I reached the house I went straight to the room with an unconscious Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, and Kol. 

“Okay a Reverse A Curse spell...this seems easy,” I mumbled to myself as I read the instruction.

INSTRUCTIONS:

Black,white,red,blue candle  
light up those four candles and chant

magic magic help this is tragic  
curse curse be reversed  
please set me/thee free  
so mote it be!

“Okay a black candle….this better work or I used a black candle for no reason,” I said as I got out the candles from the shelf above Elijah. As I was grabbing the candle some of the blood from my hand, that I had forgotten was cut, went down my arm and hand landed on Elijah’s mouth. And with that, I had set down the candles and watch Elijah with my blood on his lips. After a few minutes, something started to happen.

“What the bloody heck is this,” I said as a white cloud had started to form around me and Elijah, then it disappeared and Elijah’s face had started to get back to the normal color it was, “what if…” And with that, I sent me, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Freya outside without their coffin. Once we were outside I had set them all up, with Elijah to the left then Rebekah, Kol, and then Freya, I started giving my blood to Rebekah and Kol and, after a while of thinking, some to Freya. After a few minutes, that white cloud started to form again around us.


	3. Chapter 3

So after the white cloud disappeared I went back inside to grab about 12 blood bags and some water and after a while of sitting and waiting I got bored and created a snowflake out of thin air in my hands, until a few minutes later when I heard someone moan out in pain. 

“Here take it, you need to get your strength back Elijah,” I said as I handed him a blood bag. 

“Wh..who are you,” he said in a hoarse voice, “where are we?”

“My name is Selena, you're in Tennessee. Before you said a million questions, I think we should wait until they’re all awake,” I said as I looked at Kol, Rebekah, and Freya, who showed no sign of getting heal.

“Okay but I’m wor-”

“You're warning me if I do nothing stupid I’ll be in trouble, you’ll suck my blood or worst. I know, I know you guys repetitions preases you,” I said as I got up to check on Kol, Rebekah, and Freya. 

As I was walking over to them, Elijah was trying to get up, “Elijah don’t you're still weak from the bite, it’s going to be a while before the poison gets out of your steam, so take it easy.”

“Fine, but why are you helping us? We don’t even know you, what can come out of this that will help you,” he asked me once he fine sat down. As I was putting a wet towel on Freya’s head, I saw Rebekah move her head in the corridor on my eye, I set down the towel and walked over to Rebekah with some blood bags in my hand.

“I promise I’m going to answer all of your question Elijah but I want them all awake first, ”I said as I sat down next to Rebekah and waited for her to wake up. After a few seconds, she started to wake up.

“We...were in the bloody hell am I,” she said in a hoarse voice, “who are you….Elijah, what in the bloody hell is going on? Who is she?”

“I don’t know anything Reb, I only wake up a few minutes ago, all I can tell you is her name is Selena and we’re in Tennessee,” he said as he looked at Rebekah.

“Rebekah, my name is Selena and yes you are in Colorado, but all I want to do is help you guys I’ll tell you everything once they wake up, until then her drink this, you to Elijah,” I said as I handed them some blood bags and walked back over to Kol and Freya.

“Why do you want to help us, do we even know you or something,” she said as she drank some of the blood.

“No you don’t know me, but once Freya and Kol wake up, I’ll answer everything, I promise,” I said as I counted putting the wet towel on Kol’s face. 

After a few minutes of me dabbing the wet towel on his head I saw him starting to move, so I got up got some more blood bags and started walking over to Kol, but once I got there I saw he was already awake and was looking at me then he murmured something I didn’t quite catch. 

“Um...hi my name is Selena, here you need to drink, you need to get your strength you’ve been asleep for a well,” I said as I handed him the blood bags.

“What did you say your name is,” he asked me after he drinks some of the blood.

“My name is Selena,” I said as I grabbed the wet towel that was now around his neck, “why.”

“I thought you were someone else. Why was there a towel around my neck,” he said as he saw me grab the towel.

“Like I told Elijah and Rebekah I’ll answer all of you guys question once Freya awakens,” I said as I put the towel on Freya’s head.

“Now to see your awake dear brother,” Rebekah said.

“Now Rebekah doesn’t start anything, we just awaken I don’t think we want to start to fight this early now,” Elijah said as he steps in, which had made me laugh.

“What..what’s so funny Selena,” Kol said, ”well besides Elijah’s hideous face,” which had made me laugh even more.

“It’s just once he sees you two fighting or almost fighting, he has to do the big sibling thing and step in and stop you both…..I guess it’s true no matter how old you are your older sibling is always going to boss you around,” I said as I laughed.

“You know no-”

“I know nothing of you guys, maybe, I don’t know who you really are but just what I’ve been told, Rebekah. I didn’t want to get you upset or anything...it’s just seeing Elijah like that even though you all are 1,020 something years old he’s always going to boss you around I guess I found it funny because I was going to be like Elijah no matter how old my siblings got I was going to boss them around,” I said as I watch Freya and notice that she moved. 

With that, I got up and grabbed the towel and set it on the table, and grabbed some water. As I was walking back, I heard a question I didn’t want to hear.

“You have siblings, where are they,” Kol said.

“Um...that’s a long story and once Freya wakes up, I’m taking you all inside and then I’ll answer your question,” I said as I sat down next to Freya and again started dabbing the wet towel on her head, after a few minutes she woke up.

“Who are...who are you,” Freya said as she looked around and spotted Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol.

“My name is Selena, I’m here to help. Here drink this once you're done I’ll take you inside,” I said as I handed her the water,” and I’ll answer your question, now drink up.” I had gotten up and started putting things away, once I was done I had seen that Freya was done with her water.

“Come on, here let me help you. You’re still weak,” I said as I helped Freya inside onto a couch, “please come inside you guys. I’m inviting you inside.” 

With that, they rushed inside as fast as they could to sit down.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay go ahead and ask all me anything,” I said as I handed Freya some tea.

“Who are you, why are you helping us, and what do you want for us,” Rebekah said.

“My name is Selena, I just want to help you guys and Hope get back her dad, and if Niklaus can tell me what I am, all I know is that I’m the special witch, but I think that Niklaus could know more,” I said as I was putting the leftover water bottle and blood bags way.

“Wait you know Hope and Hayley...how,” Elijah asked, “are they okay?”

“Yes, they’re fine….Hayley is my adopted mother....in a way. Anyways they're not here right now, Hayley is teaching Hope how to defend herself, but they’ll be here some,” I said as I saw a book along with an amulet, “what’s this?”

“What did you say,” Kol asked.

“Nothing, I’m just mumbling,” I murmured.

“So you special witch….what can you do,” Freya asked.

“I can control the elements and see spirits walk in and out of this realm without a spell, I can cast a spell without saying a word if I want to, I can control people just by thinking and my blood is special and rare, it can heal anyone and anything and I can teleport,” I said as I grabbed the amulet and the book and started looking through the book.

“Realm….rare blood...seeing spirits. Really that’s all you can do,” Rebekah said with boredom.

“My eyes change color when I control the elements and when I do spells,” I said as I sat down and read the book, “blue for water, red for fire, white for air, green for earth, and ice blue for ice and snow and speaking to animals.”

“Okay, anyways you said you have siblings, why aren’t you with them,” Kol said, which cause me to put down the book.

“Um...when I was about 13, my family and I were driving and we got into an accident, there was a drunk driver that hit us and after that Hayley had found me and took me in and she has been telling me everything about you guys and what has happened and since that day we've been like family and we've been trying to take you in," I said as looked at them. 

“SELENA WE’RE BACK,” shouted Hope as they enter the house.

“Well they’re back come on I’m sure Hayley is going to be happy to see you,” I said as I got up and wiped the tear away, “HAYLEY, HOPE I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE!” 

“WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN,” Hayley said and we started walking over there.

“Okay close your eyes, both of you,” I said and once they close their eyes I brought Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Freya into the kitchen, “okay open your eyes.”

When they did the first thing Hayley did was run into Elijah’s arm.

“I see you're happy with this...and Hope I’ll like you to meet the noble stag, the sly fox, the hopeless romantic and the lost,” I said as I pointed to Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya. 

“Wait so this is Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Freya,” she said as she looked at them.

“Yes your highness and they’re going to help us get your dad back,” I said.


	5. Chapter 5

While Hope was going to Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, and Kol and giving them hugs and asking questions, I was reading the book. 

Apparently, they belonged to this girl named Gavreel that lived during 1919 and was going through the same thing I was going through. 

She could control the elements and see spirits without using a spell and control people and everything, she didn’t know she was a witch until she started controlling the elements. 

“SELENA!?!?!?” I had finally heard after being lost in my train of thought.

“Yes,” I asked.

“Finally I’ve been calling your name for a while,” Hayley said.

“You have, sorry I was lost in my thought. You need something,” I  
asked.

“Yeah, how did you get a spell to work and what’s in the book that’s so interesting,” she asked.

“It’s wasn’t a spell my blood somehow heal them, and this book was on the table when I came in with an amulet and this girl around 1919 is going..or has gone through what I am and I don’t know for what reason but I feel like I should know her, does the name Gavreel sound familiar,” I asked.

“No this is during the time Rebekah and Kol was daggered so that’s a no for them, and I never met some witch with that name, I’m sorry Selena,”Elijah answer.

“It’s fine Elijah,” I said, as I keep looking through the book.

“What about Nik, I mean he could have met someone with that name and not you told you, because I’ve never met her,”Freya said. 

“Maybe...I mean he does meet a lot of witches and uses them for their powers may be, she was one of them,” Hayley said as she looked into my eyes with sorrow.

“Maybe…,” I said as to keep going through the book when I had learned that she had run away from her home and ended up in New Orleans.

“Hey mom, when can we go and get dad back,” Hope asked.

“I don’t know Hope,” Hayley said as she looked at Hope, “soon maybe, why don’t you play with your dolls and me and Selena can talk to your aunts and uncle about that?”

“Okay, mom. Selena can you sing me that song before bed, You know, the one you were singing earlier” Hope asked me which had gotten my attention.

“Of course I will. But until then go play with your dolls and in a few minutes, I’m going to join you, okay,” I said as I put the book down., and with that Hope was walking up the stair to her room.

“Okay, so what have you told her,” Elijah said once Hope was nowhere to be seen. 

“We told her that her dad is a hybrid and her uncles and aunt are vampires and another aunt is a witch, her dad is stuck in New Orleans because of a fight with someone close to him,” I said as I looked at them.

“Wait, you told a child that her family is made up of vampires and witches, and her dad is being held captive by someone that was family,” Freya said as she looked at me.

“Now listen here witch, we told her because she deserves to know something about her family and why they are never with her, and why her mom is always protective of her and why someone she thought is her sister for years isn’t and why she is always in a room with a door close and always practicing magic. She started asking questioning and getting upset because she thought we didn’t love her, that her family didn't want her, which isn’t true, I may not be related to her by blood but I do love her and I couldn’t take it anymore I had to tell her something about you guys and Niklaus," I said as I stood up and walked to Freya, “I know the danger that came with it and I am still willing to fight to keep her safe, now don’t act like you are so innocent because you would've done the same if you have seen how she was.” 

“Okay, now both of you calm down. Selena told Hope about us, we are going to tell her the truth about us when she's older but as of now, she should know something about us. But that doesn't matter right now what does is getting a plan to bring back Niklaus,” Elijah said as he stood between me and Freya. 

“Okay fine,” I said, “but that doesn’t mean I have to play nice,” I said as sat down. 

“Fine as long as you don’t kill each other,” Elijah said as he walked over to Hayley and sat down next to her, “now back what does matters at the moment, how are we going to get Nik back?” 

“I have an idea,” Kol said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has been a while since I have last updated a chapter but a lot has been going on in my life lately and thankfully they have calmed down. I'll be posting regularly every 2 weeks on Saturdays. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for being patient.

“That is the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard in my life,” I said as I looked at Kol, “I’m not going through with it.”

“Well I’m sorry darling, but I don’t see anyone else coming up with any ideas now,” Kol said back to me.

“Selena, he may be right. I know how stupid he can be at times...well all the time, but he does have a point. It could work,” Rebekah said as she looked at me.

“Thank you Bek...wait what….I’m stupid all the time, now that’s just rude. I’m not the one that traded my family for a silly crush am I,” Kol said as he stood up and walked over to Rebekah.

“KOL, REBEKAH! Get along, you both can go at each other’s throat later, right now we need a plan. And Kol’s seem like the only good plan we have,” Elijah said as he got in the middle of them, “I’m sorry Selena, but you have to go through with it in order for us to get Nik back.”

“Thank you, Elijah,” Kol said as he sat back down in his seat.

“Anyways...Selena, you’ll be fine, I promise. All you have to do is cast a spell to find where Nik-” Hayley said until I cut her off.

“So I’m hearing you want me to walk into New Orleans like it's no problem and avoid witches, vampires, and the werewolf and cast a spell to find where Niklaus is so I can get him, and grab him then disappear with Niklaus and bring him to you, where we’ll have to fight Marcel for Niklaus,” I said as I sat up.

“Yep that’s pretty much it,” Kol said all smugly. 

“Okay but if I die I’m haunting you all,” I said as I looked at them.

“Please don’t Selena, I love you but you can be a pain in the ass. I don’t need you haunting me if you want to haunt someone haunt them not me,” Hayley said as she looked at me, “and Selena you can't die you know that, and I promise if I see you getting close to being in danger I’m pulling you out.”

“Okay, but if I get hurt one of you will have to pay the price,” I said as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get a slice of pizza. 

“Wait what do you mean Hayley she can't die and when are we doing this,” Kol said as he was drinking his blood. 

“Tonight, we leave for New Orleans and we should be back tomorrow or the next day,” Hayley said. 

“Wait...we're leaving today?!?!” I screamed.

“Yes Sel," Hayley said.

“You couldn't have told me earlier so I could have time to pack my spells!!” 

“Well we're telling you now so go get ready,” Hayley said.

“Fine call for me when we're leaving,” I said as I walked up the stairs to get my spells ready. 

~5 hours later~

“Selena let's go!! We need to leave now or we'll be late,” Hayley screamed up the stairs.

“Okay I'm on my way,” I said as I grabbed my bag with spells and potions. As I went down the stairs I could hear Kol and Elijah argument.

“Kol you must tell her,” Elijah said in a low voice.

“Don't you think I know what Elijah! I want to tell her but how...I barely know the girl and she knows nothing about me how I'm I supposed to tell her,” Kol screamed back at Elijah in a small voice. With that, I went down the stairs.

“Hey what are you boys talking about,” I said as I reach the area where Kol and Elijah were at.

“Ah, Selena. It's great to see you again. Are you ready for this,” Elijah asked me.

“Yeah I'm ready and I guess it's good to see you again...I think,” I responded. 

“Selena!!! We have to go--” Hayley screamed until she saw me with Elijah and Kol, “what's going on here?”

“Nothing Hayley we're just talking,” I said as I walked to the door, “and Hayley if you're thinking that I'm going to steal Elijah don't...he's not my type, you can keep your lover boy.” And with that, I left and went to the car to put my bag in the trunk and then went back inside. 

“Come on you guys. I thought we were on a schedule,” I said as I looked at them. With that, they all went outside and in the car.

“So Elijah isn't your type? Then who is,” Kol asked.

“Now sweet sweet Kol, that is a mystery for you,” I said as I looked at him in the eye and walked away.

“A bit of mystery to the girl, I must say I'm more interested now darling,” Kol said as he walked towards me with a smirk.

“Well what can I say Mr.Mikaelson I'm an interesting person now,” I said as I turned around to look him in the eye. 

“Come on you two. We have to go, you can flirt once we get to New Orleans,” Rebekah said as she walked out of the house and into the car.

“She's right, we don't have time to mess around,” Freya said as she got in the car.

With that both me and Kol went in the car waiting on Hayley and Elijah. After a while of waiting, they came out and we started driving toward New Orleans.

~22 hours later~

“Selena...Kol...wakes up. We're here,” Hayley said as she shook awake. Once we got out of the car, and I started to stretch until I heard someone speak to me. 

“Now darling, you don't need to do all this extra stuff to get my attention,” Kol said from behind me. I stood up and turned around and started walking up to him and looked him dead in the eyes, and started to speak. 

“Now listen here, darling, I'm not doing anything for your attention. So if I were you I wouldn't do anything stupid now or else I --”

“SELENA!! Behave or I'm going to lock you up in the basement and do what I did last time,” Hayley said as she cut me off and then she turned around stared me down, “Now I know you don't want that do you because I will if you're not listening and I don't want to do that.” And with that I kept my mouth shut and walked away from Kol and Hayley and went were Freya and Elijah were at.


End file.
